


Made For Each Other (like I made you for me)

by saignant



Series: Devil Made Me Do It [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Topping from the Bottom, but better safe than fired, fun with demonic appendages, slight danico, the van sees some action, though that's more because of the incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Dante let himself drop into his desk chair and a gigantic cloud of dust rose up. In the layer that had formed on his desk, he painted a small laughing pig's head. Then he took the dusty handset off the antique phone, dialed, and ordered a generous amount of his favorite pizza. He looked up and addressed the room.“In celebration of Nico and Nero liberating us from the depths of hell, pizza for everyone on me!”That seemed to please everyone but Vergil. Annoyed, the oldest Sparda turned to leave.“Wait, where do you think you're going? I believe we still have some unfinished business.”





	Made For Each Other (like I made you for me)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I absolutely love Vergil and Nero.

Dante let himself drop into his desk chair and a gigantic cloud of dust rose up. In the layer that had formed on his desk, he painted a small laughing pig's head. Then he took the dusty handset off the antique phone, dialed, and ordered a generous amount of his favorite pizza. He looked up and addressed the room.

“In celebration of Nico and Nero liberating us from the depths of hell, pizza for everyone on me!”

That seemed to please everyone but Vergil. Annoyed, the oldest Sparda turned to leave. 

“Wait, where do you think you're going? I believe we still have some unfinished business.” Nero stepped in his father's way, winged blue claws visible again. It looked menacing, but also absolutely stunning. Especially if one knew how strong those arms were, and what they were really capable of. 

“Not here.”

A very disappointed Dante looked at father and son. 

“Haven't you two already fought enough to get us out of hell? Do you really have to fight again, just to find out which one of you has to yield to the bigger baby?” Dante sighed, then shook his head, resigned. 

“You know what, go ahead! You're both dicks. Just don't get in the way of the pizza guy when you duke it out,” Dante grumbled. 

Nico hopped on Dante's desk. “Let 'em fight. Just means more pizza for us.”

Dante's face lit up. “Finally, a woman after my own taste buds!”

Nico blushed.

*~*~*~

Nero and Vergil stepped out of the office. Their street had been packed with parked cars, so Nico had parked the van in a dimly lit side street. This was their destination. In silence two menacing figures made their brooding way in there.

Both stopped in front of the van.

Nero held up his hand. Something dangled from his fingers, glittering faintly in the dim light.

“I nicked her keys.”

Vergil stepped closer to Nero. Much too close.

“My beautiful, resourceful boy.” 

He leaned in to kiss Nero. 

Back in hell, they'd once had to go on a mission together. Just them two. They'd had to rely on each other, had to give their respective lives into each others hands. Which had led to rather interesting side effects...

Soft lips met even softer ones. Nero spun his father around, so that Vergil leaned against the van's door, and deepened their kiss, tongues battling playfully for dominance.

Nero's hands found their way inside his fathers vest, stroked over the taut abdomen, tried to reach further, but failed, hindered by the material. Nero desperately tugged at it.

“We should take this inside before the clothes come off,” his father's gravelly voice interrupted him.

Nero dropped the keys twice in his eagerness to get them inside as fast as possible, but his father refrained from a scathing comment, too eager himself, and not sure that he wouldn't have dropped them as well, had he been the one in Nero's place.

Once inside, they'd almost ripped the clothes off their bodies in their eagerness to be naked in each others arms.

Together they sank down onto the vans not entirely clean floor, heedless of its state for the moment, nothing on their mind but sweet release, their need pent up high after they'd waited so long.

Nero lay on top of his father's magnificent body, peppered his torso with kisses, nipped the skin around his swollen nipples, only to sooth the abused flesh with his tongue and more kisses.

His father's erect cock rubbed against his stomach, trapped between their bodies, seeking friction and eagerly leaking precome. His own cock lay against his father's leg, already painfully hard it twitched in awaited release.

His hand reached down to find his father's hole. To his surprise, Nero's finger slipped in easily. 

“When did you prep yourself?” Nero asked, puzzled.

“I've been ready for you for a few hours now...”

“So eager?”

“Yes, and so pissed off when you forced me to go with you and the others back to the 'Devil May Cry'. We could have made off together and had sex the moment we reached the earth's surface, but no...,” Vergil sounded almost whiny.

Nero unceremoniously guided his cock to his father's entrance and pushed inside, hard, fast and to the hilt. Nero gasped. His father's body under him, his tight heat gripping his cock, this felt so good, so right. Had it been possible to choose, this would be where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. In his father's ass.

“Touch me,” Vergil moaned lustfully.

“I am touching you.”

“No... touch me...”

“You mean like this?”

Nero's clawed blue wings emerged from his body. More than twice as big as his normal arms and at least ten times as strong. For a second they hovered menacingly over both their heads, then sank down, slowly, softly caressed Vergil's neck and petted his hair. Nero's cock pumped leisurely in and out of his father's body, a steady rhythm designed to prolong both their pleasure.  
Vergil trembled under his son, almost as if a low current cursed around his body. Ecstatic, he luxuriated in the twin embrace of arms and claws.

“.. close,” Vergil gasped.

On cue Nero sat up to kneel. His dick had slipped out, but he swiftly grabbed his father's legs and pulled Vergil towards him, only to sink inside his father's body once again. The difference was that Vergil's cock wasn't trapped between their bodies anymore, and one of Nero's blue claws gripped the previously neglected cock tightly, stroked it tenderly, while Nero brought the other claw to his father's mouth and Vergil greedily sucked on one of the blue digits.

The sight spurred Nero on and he started to pump furiously in and out of his father's ass. Vergil shuddered, his come spurted between Nero's claws, his ass clenched impossibly tight and took his son with him over the edge.

Nero gasped for air. “Goddamn it, you're so perfect for me, father.” He leaned down to kiss a completely fucked out Vergil on the lips. His father was lying under him, pliant, relaxed like no one beside Nero had seen him before. Satisfied and almost serene. 

When they dressed again, Nero asked his father: “When are we going to tell them?”

“Let's wait for the moment that's most likely to give my dearest twin a heart attack.”

Nero laughed. “Still evil, I see.”

“I've got to live up to expectations.”

*~*~*~

When Nero and Vergil stepped back into the 'Devil May Cry' they pretended to be hostile towards each other again.

“Na? Did you two find out which one of you has to 'submit'?” Dante asked, leering. Mysteriously, there was still a lot of pizza left.

Dante was disheveled, or rather even more disheveled than usual. Nico's hair looked mussed, and she was wearing her top coat buttoned up wrong, Nero could have sworn it had been buttoned right when they went out.

“Ya know, ever since those break-ins hit the neighborhood, I installed a surveillance camera inside the van, with the option to sent a life feed to my cell. Which gets stored on my computer, too.”

Nico held up her phone. It showed a picture of the vans interior, now empty. Nico grinned from ear to ear.

“I could make you a copy.”

“Please, please, please, make me one, too,” Dante begged. Then he turned to grin at Vergil.

“Thanks for the show big brother.”


End file.
